Anger Problems
by FanfictionSoldier15
Summary: "There was no kid like Hundun. Unlike most kids who were naïve to the world and all around joyous, he was the absolute opposite..."


Yep another KFP short fanfiction. This one is about Hundun and is it more light hearted then "Croc Blocked" and "Geese and Scorpions don't Mix." I always wondered how Hundun's childhood was and here is my amazing (awful) interpretation of it. Anyway, enjoy the fanfic. (:

* * *

The bright sun baked over the playground as the children played and giggled. Children were being children, playing and laughing like other children, smiles all around from kid to kid. It seemed like the perfect recess, children were having fun and the sky was clear of any displeasure. Actually, one could say this was the perfect recess but there was one blemish ruining that. That child's name was Hundun.

There was no kid like Hundun. Unlike most kids who were naïve to the world and all around joyous, he was the absolute opposite. He was a mean spirited boy for unknown reasons. No one knew why he was that but children and even adults had their speculations. There were rare times Hundun was happy or evening smile but whenever he smiles, someone is usually in pain.

Every time there was recess, he would always sit alone on one of the benches. Any time someone came close he would catch that attitude of his and throw it right back at them and today was one of those days for Hundun…

The grumpy rhino sat on the bench farthest from and other kid. It was located right underneath a shady tree which helped keep him out of the heat while also keeping him out of sight. He didn't want to be disturbed or bothered; he wanted to be left alone.

He looks on at the children playing in the field. So happy, so kind, it was irritating to him! He couldn't stand being near his own piers, they were such a liability to him. There endless whining over who got tagged or there endless bickering over a broken ink brush; it was all irritating. The naïve and happy- go-lucky personalities annoyed the grumpy rhino. He hated children.

In the distance he notices something rolling into his view. Second by second it came closer; it had a dark red color to it now. He already knew what it was: it was a ball. A ball must have been kicked or thrown over here by accident. Once it was close enough he picked it up and admired the red ball in his hand.

It reminded him of Dodgeball, oh how he loved the game of Dodgeball! He loved it especially on the offensive team; he could crush the whole defensive team with ease. He never understood why but he loved causing misfortune and pain to others on an occasion, especially in Dodgeball, there he could get away with it sometimes.

"Oh no." Someone said. The voice startled Hundun, it was so unsuspected. "What! Who's there?" Anger was now rising within him steadily; he didn't understand why he couldn't be left alone.

"Down here." Hundun looks down to notice a goose starting up at him with yellow beady eyes. The sight of the bird annoyed the rhino. He didn't care who it was or why the bird was here, he just wanted him to leave.

"What?" Hundun said aggressively, a growl came afterward from his throat. The duck was now cowering in fear at the very site of Hundun. "I-I just wanted my ball back." The duck's voice was very feeble and soft which annoyed Hundun even further. "This you mean?" Hundun looks at the red ball in his hand and a very mischievous thought comes to mind, this causes him to smirk.

With as much force Hundun could conjure, he flung the ball straight into the air. It flew with a speed like no other over the playground. Many kids took notice of the ball zipping past them in mid air while others even trying to catch but ultimately they failed. No one knew where it would land, no one except Hundun. It jetted past the gate surrounding the playground and now entered the world outside. Not a second later did it land in a nearby tree, startling the birds that were resting.

The goose looked at the ball now on in the outside world, a look of awe now resting on his face. Hundun felt like the greatest rhino in all of China, when in reality what he did was brutal. "Now go get your ball little ball." Hundun knew in a matter of seconds he would be hearing whining and crying from the little goose and that would have made his day.

"That was … amazing!" Hundun's sly smirk turned into a face filled with shock. At first Hundun thought he was hallucinating, did someone just compliment him. "What?" The shocked rhino was befuddled, he thought he did something so mischievous but it backfired miserably.

The goose went on and on, asking the rhino questions. Instead of being scared of the rhino, he was curious about the rhino now. From then on, Hundun's recesses weren't filled with times of grumpiness and anger but now despair. The despair of having to deal with an annoying goose every single day.


End file.
